Por no ser valientes, perdimos los dos
by GaretClaus
Summary: En ocasiones unas simples palabras pueden cambiar un mundo, en esta ocasión unas simples palabras pudieron a haberme salvado.ONESHOT.


**POR NO SER VALIENTES, PERDIMOS LOS DOS**

Sentía la lluvia caer sobre mi cuerpo, pero me daba igual. Veía las estrellas brillar, o al menos eso es lo que parecían los destellos dorados que veía en el cielo, pero¿Por qué no veía las estrellas con claridad? Ah si, ahora lo recuerdo. Miré hacia mi muñeca izquierda, un corte vertical dejaba salir la sangre que ahora formaba un charco alrededor mío. Miré hacia mi mano derecha, el puño que antes sostenía fuertemente un cuchillo que robé de las cocinas ahora caía de mi endeble muñeca.

La noche era fría y oscura, y con el aguacero que caía nadie saldría al balcón donde me encontraba tumbada.

La piedra del suelo estaba fría y junto con la lluvia se me empezaban a entumecer los músculos¿o tal vez sería por la falta de sangre?

Qué más daba ya, dentro de poco perdería la conciencia y ya nada más importaría.

Pensé¿Por qué había llegado a este punto?, mi familia se había convertido en un completo caos, en ocasiones llegué a envidiar a los tíos de Harry. La amistad con mis amigos iba de capa caída desde lo único que les importaba era "complacer" a sus queridas nuevas novias. Y mis notas a causa de todo eso habían empezado a empeorar. Había caído en una depresión en la que los únicos síntomas eran las ojeras y los ojos hinchados que llevaba siempre de tanto llorar.

Pero¿Por qué hoy?, pues porque hoy era un día muy importante para mí, cumplía 18 años y aunque pueda parecer absurdo para mi era muy importante. Había sido el único día en mucho tiempo en el que había sonreído, sonrisa que me desapareció enseguida al no recibir ni un "Felicidades Hermione".

Estaba triste y sola y no tenía nada¿Qué iba a perder?, seguro que todos estarían mejor habiéndose librado de mí.

Cerré los ojos, las lágrimas que me habían empezado a caer sin que me diera cuenta me empezaban a molestar. Quedaba poco tiempo, ya pronto todo acabaría. Respiré despacio y empecé a dormirme.

_Granger_,_ Granger_, escuché una voz que intentaba despertarme. Abrí los ojos despacio, no tenía mucha fuerza. ¿Que veía?, era la luna pero estaba doble, centre más la vista y vi que no era la luna si no dos ojos grises, casi plateados por la lluvia que caía en ellos. ¿Quién era? Miré mi cuerpo, estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa y mi muñeca ensangrentaba una bufanda que evitaba que me desangrara más.

_Resiste_, decía la misma voz. La reconocí como masculina, me era familiar. _Insensata_, murmuraba la voz. ¿Por qué estas aquí?, alcancé a decir.

_¿Cómo se te ocurre intentar suicidarte?_,esa voz...

-¿Malfoy?

-Si soy yo.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?

-No te vi en el gran comedor y me preocupe, llevabas unos días muy raros.

-¿Te preocupaste?

-Si-su voz sonaba nerviosa.

-¿Porque?

-Vamos Granger, se supone que eres la lista.

Silencio.

-¿Granger?-había cerrado los ojos, no me quedaban fuerzas-Vamos Granger…Hermione no me hagas esto.

-Dijiste que nunca dirías mi nombre-dije aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Gracias al cielo que estas bien-dijo abrazándome.- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-Me canse, me canse de todo y de todos, me canse de vivir…-me empezaba a resultar difícil respirar.

-Eso en imposible, ti-tienes una vida perfecta, amigos, las mejores notas…-empezaba a tiritar del frío.

-No todo es lo que parece.

-No puedes irte-dijo con rotundidez-no puedes dejarme solo…

-¿Qué?

-A-A quién insultare yo ahora…

-Seguro que encontrarás a alguien para sustituirme…

-¡Maldita seas Granger¿es que no lo entiendes?, yo…tu eres como mi modelo, eres perfecta, si tu caes ya no podré confiar en nadie.

-No soy tu amiga para que confíes en mí.

-Siempre has superado todo los problemas que se te has presentado…

-No todos…

Draco sostenía mi cabeza entre sus manos, veía que había dejado escapar algunas lágrimas que se confundían con las gotas de lluvia en su cara.

-Yo quería ser como tu, tener tu fuerza…

-No soy un buen ejemplo, vete y olvida que me has visto.

-No te pienso abandonar, pronto llegará alguien…

-¿Por qué no vas a buscar ayuda?

-No te quiero dejar sola…

-No es eso, sabes que ya no me puedo salvar.

-No digas eso por favor…, si tu te vas yo me voy contigo…

-¿Perdimos mucho tiempo verdad?-me costó abrir los ojos para decir aquello

-Si, y la culpa fue mía…-bajo la cabeza- debí darme cuenta antes de que estaba enamorado… de que te quería.

-No es tu culpa.-su voz era suave.

-¡Si lo es!, sino ahora estarías bien…-sus lágrimas se hicieron más notables.

-Te quiero Draco…

-No, no me digas eso, no te despidas, no te quiero perder…-snif-enseguida llegará alguien y enmendaremos todos los errores, estaremos juntos y… ¿Hermione?, Hermione, despierta,-Draco la abrazó- por favor despierta, no me dejes solo, ahora no…ahora que se que te quiero…

Draco lloró en silencio abrazado a Hermione, segundos después se irguió y la tapó mejor aunque inútilmente con su capa, fijó su vista en el cuchillo que aún permanecía en el suelo, lo cogió y sin dudarlo se lo hundió en el pechó con la fuerza de sus manos. Cayó al suelo mareado y en un último suspiro dirigió su mirada a la muchacha.

-Felicidades Hermione…

Fin.


End file.
